(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an integral structure including an antenna and a shielding cover and its wireless module. More specifically, the antenna of the integral structure including an antenna and a shielding cover is built in a wireless module or a wireless communication product.
(B) Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication, cellular phones are becoming necessities for current communication, and WLANs (Wireless Local Area Network) are gradually replacing cable networks. Additionally, various types and categories of wireless apparatuses of WLAN or Bluetooth are widely applied in wireless keyboards, wireless mice and various IA (Information Application) products currently. In other words, current wireless products are becoming necessities of human life.
The above mentioned wireless communication products have to equip antennas for signal transmitting and receiving. If electromagnetic interferences (EMI) occur, the signal transmitting and receiving of the antennas will be seriously impacted. Additionally, the influences and injuries of the electromagnetic waves generated from wireless communication products to the human body are widely discussed recently. Therefore, constraining the injuries towards human body and the influences of communication quality due to electromagnetic waves are critical for designers.
Wireless communication products use electromagnetic waves to transmit signals. However, the electromagnetic waves generated from the wireless communication products themselves may probably impact the communication quality or be harmful to human bodies. Therefore, it is difficult to simultaneously keep the communication quality of the wireless products while avoiding electromagnetic waves.
Furthermore, most of the antennas are installed outside the wireless communication products, which may hamper the operations of users and be out of the stream of downsizing electronic products.